and I wish them endlessly conflict the Kraken, that is
by 2028
Summary: Drew and Rick. Rick made lasgene and Drew is finally home.


So I read some excellent romantic about Drew and Rick and thought I should write some. I usually don't get writer's block, usually I have so many ideas that I can't write them fast enough, but being that my only relationship lasted less than twenty-four hours, I have no idea have to write romantic. So this is the result of some interesting google searching. Note if you are ever really bored google "what kissing is like". People have actually managed to write serious and even dull articles on the subject.

* * *

Drew walked in and locked the door behind him without thinking about it. He could hear someone typing in the living room and followed the sound. When he let his backpack and keys fall out of his hand onto the floor, Rick looked up at him questioningly. Drew didn't answer and angled himself so when he collapsed into the couch his head landed on Rick's legs. In one smooth movement, his husband shoved a stack of papers and his computer over and put his arm over Drew.

"Hey. Long day?" Even the sound of his voice made the weight of the last shift start to lift off Drew. It surprised and delighted that Drew that even all these years later, just seeing Rick enter a room or hearing him talk could still instantly improve his mood.

"Lots of burn victims, lots of dead people." Drew mumbled, shoving his head under Rick's hand. Sliding down, Rick shifted, his hand brushing Drew's skull. Drew closed his eyes and just enjoyed his perfectly healthy and alive husband holding him.

"I'm sorry." Rick said softly. When they first met, Rick acted the same with Drew as he did with everyone else. Slowly, his voice would take on a different tone in private conversation in Drew, more teasing, addressing jokes or comments only the two of them had heard. Right when they started being serious together— the same time Drew knew in the back of his denial riddled mind that he wanted to marry this man— Rick developed a softer tone, comforting and sympathetic without being pitiful or annoying. Drew hadn't knew what he was missing until he had found it with Rick, but now he would go to the ends of the earth to protect it.

Drew didn't answer and rubbed his head on Rick's leg. They sat in that silence for a while, Rick drawing patterns on Drew's short haircut and Drew lying motionless and letting himself be soothed.

Rick broke the comfortable silence first. "I made lasagne." Drew smiled without thinking about it. They had never really argued about cooking and cleaning, each of them adopting the one they disliked the least and drawing straws to decide everything else. It worked well and led to some… fun nights of Drew sitting on counters watching Rick cook and being fed stolen bits of it. Actually that stopped after a while because most of the food was nasty raw, but Drew still hung around the kitchen without the incentive of food, even if it meant Rick sometimes contracted him in the prep.

"And the Nobel Peace Prize for 2018 goes to Rick Lincoln." He could hear Rick let out a breathy laugh at that and the misery of the shift continued slide away.

"I'd like to thank the academy." Drew could hear the grin on Rick's face.

"And the crowd goes wild." Drew waved one hand in the air to indicate a creeding crowd.

"I also made garlic bread." With that statement, Drew was infinitely grateful they had had the guts to stop dancing about the subject and tie the knot. He rolled over so he could look at Rick's face.

"And for that, I am going to love you until the day I die." The grin on Rick's face turned into a smile and being around someone so happy and frankly so gorgeous made Drew happier.

"I thought you already promised to do that." Rick said lightly, managing to smile from ear to ear and talk at the same time.

Drew feinted wilting back across the couch. "Then I'm out. I have nothing left to give."

Drawing closer, Rick whispered, tickling Drew's face and sending a whole host of other thoughts out of his mind. "I think I'll keep you anyway."

"You think?" Drew murmured back. Rick held his eye in a challenge, one that Drew eagerly met. For an immeasurably amount of time, there was very little thinking and a lot of exchanging of spit. Somehow not as gross as it sounds.

"We are not really going to eat, are we?" Drew wondered, when they broke apart.

"I don't know, I wouldn't mind continuing this." Rick teased, a second before their lips touched again.

Drew put his hand up and caught the side of Rick's face, not that he really needed to provide him with any encouragement. Their angle was a bit off though so when their heads banged together, Rick laughed into Drew's mouth and made sure to get the angle right after that.

"You know" Drew said, when they took another breath. "Studies have found that people in relationships with a lot of kissing live longer."

"Awesome" Rick started, his fingers drumming irresistibly on Drew's forehead. "So if you just made out forever, you'd basically never die."

"Mm" Drew said, admittedly pretty distracted "You would eventually suffocate. Or die of starvation."

"Those" Rick whispered again, planting a finger on Drew's lips "sound like problems for another time."

Honestly tornados could be raging and maybe the planet had swung off into the sun and they would not have noticed. Well, maybe the sun because the temperature might heat up a bit. But definitely tornados would have escaped their notice.

"Well, you see" Drew started, panting onto Rick's face. "There are these chemicals called oxytocin and dopamine and they…"

Rick interrupted him. "Clearly I am not doing a good job at this if you are still coherent enough to use words like oxytocin."

Drew shook his head as he traced his finger across Rick's top lip. "See I disagree." Drew leaned forward and pecked Rick just off center. "You're doing a really good job."

Rick held on to Drew's forehead lightly to keep him from moving again and again thunderstorms were causing catastrophes outside and yet they missed it.

"You're not so bad yourself." Rick whispered, about an inch from Drew's face when the rains had calmed to a level that didn't threaten to break dams. A huge grin split Drew's face and he pulled himself up on Rick's leg so he was sitting up. Sea monsters and the loch ness monster decided it was an appropriate time to wage war against the Kraken and still the resulting hurricanes missed them.

"Did I tell you I'm really glad you made dinner?" Drew asked after the Kraken had forced a surrender out of the other monsters.

"Not sure" Rick said, an expectant look on his face. "You could try again?" The sea monsters, as it turns out, were not happy with the terms of their surrender, coming back to fight with a new vengeance. Waves roared, coasts eroded, seas crashed. In a far away place, a sprinkling of new islands were formed when the volcanos decided they needed in on the action.

"Okay" Rick admitted when the lava had cooled in igneous rocks. "I think the message made it across."

"Really?" Drew wondered out loud. "Convincing you was a lot of fun." Now, this sprinkling of islands needed a leader, but could the sea creatures decide democratically? No. A vicious civil war broke out between the just recently formed alliances and once again seas soared and birds flew for safety. Rocks were hurled and the freshly hardened stone cracked.

"You know" Rick said when the Kraken and the decorator crabs formed an hesitant partnership with the whales that calmed the area for the moment. "Studies have also shown that repetition increases retention." The whales rebelled and stole the decorators crabs hair pieces.

"Dang it." Drew murmured, the whales setting off splashes that threatened to drown the islands the Kraken had just acquired. "Still too coherent."

The sharks arrived from far away lands and quickly devoured the smaller fish in the area, producing a power vacuum at the top with a political hailstorm destroying any chance of reconciliation. The battle more than once threatened to escape the binds of the water and take to the sky.

Drew stopped when Rick pulled away and rested his head on Drew's forehead, looking him in the eyes. They were smiling, stupidly, feeling like teenagers but Drew curled his finger behind Rick's ear and remembered that they were not teenagers messing around; this incredible, intelligent, irreplaceable human being had fallen in love with him and been brave enough to marry him.

"I think I am the luckiest person on the face of the planet."

"Well" Rick whispered, matching Drew and wrapping his strong fingers around the back of his skull. "I'll do you one better. I know I am the luckiest person on the face of the planet."

The Kraken is very powerful though and eventually subdued all forms of rebellion, usurping the presidency and enforcing a temporary cease fire.

"I have been told that the mark of a good relationship is that each person feels like they're the lucky one." Drew murmured.

"It seems we have succeeded then." Rick murmured back, the side of his nail pressing in Drew's skin. Drew jerked his head to dislodge it and Rick's hand settled on back of his neck.

"I would say so."

Suddenly and without warning the sharks became agreeable to the Kraken's leadership and together the allies worked out a proposal suitable to both the loch ness monster and the whales. Widespread peace made itself available to all who wanted it.

"You have been sitting on my leg for a long time." Rick said, breaking the silence, but not the staring contest.

Drew laughed in response, standing up and pulling Rick with him, resisting the urge to twirl his husband under his arm. Rick wasn't great with the whole dancing routine.

"I am not complaining, per say, but I will need to use the leg later so it's probably better that it is not completely flattened."

Pulling them to a stop outside the kitchen door, Drew crashed his chest into Rick's, not disliking feeling his husband take every breath.

"And you never know." Drew whispered. "The Kraken might prove to be a corrupt government. Maybe the swordfish will rebel."

Rick leaned his weight on Drew for half a second, before standing back and shifting them off the door frame. "And I wish them endless conflict."


End file.
